An Overview of Another Note
by UndercaringUnderpaidNarrator
Summary: Beyond Birthday is Falling Down, Falling Down, Falling Down. Beyond Birthday is Falling Down. Far, Far Down


[ShortFic]/[On Track]

Disclaimer: Death Note itself was written by Tsugumi Ohba and illustrated by Takeshi Obata. However the novelized prequel was written by Nisio Isin, so take your pick disclaimer gods.

Narrator's Note: This ShortFic is for the Los Angeles BB Murder Case, the a case that takes place years before the main Kira case and was the focus point of Naomi's claim of working with L. Go read it, it's a thing. And pretty good actually. Here we've got two Wammy House Ocs, focusing mainly on 'Z'. Yeah, I know, another Wammy House Oc. Because I have originality. The only real note here is that the italic sections play to the tunes of London Bridges. So. Have Fun with that.

* * *

An Overview of Another Note

* * *

 _Beyond Birthday is falling down._

 _Falling down._

 _Falling down._

 _Beyond Birthday is falling down._

 _Far, far down._

Z didn't have much to say while looking at this particular scene. She flipped through the files of the murder case, starring at each scene, each picture, each bloody crime. Quarter Queen was the most grueling. Perhaps this was simply because Quarter Queen was a mere child – a thirteen year old girl on the bridge of adolescence. Or maybe what made the file the most disturbing was that Z could still snap their bubble gum casually while looking at the photos. That is, the truly gruesome part about the scene was that it was so normal.

"I heard that~." pipped a voice in the other room. Though the gum's snapping noise had been relativity quite (when compared to the potential of bubble gum snapping), the voice didn't miss a beat. "I told you I hated that noise." A head popped up through the doorway, eyeing Z with a frown. The face of this mysterious voice was covered in hair, bangs leaking down to her nose. One portion of her lip was red and puffed, skin ripped from the bottom lip. This was a clear indication that she had been biting them, without a care in the world as to how it looked.

In response, Z peered at the face of her assistant, chewed the gum in her left cheek and in a matter of seconds popped it with a louder snap.

 _Beyond Birthday plays a game._

 _Plays a game._

 _Plays a game._

 _Beyond Birthday plays a game._

 _My dear detective._

"You're a piece of rubbish, Z." the assistant's soft voice muttered. The girl scowled, tilting her head to the side. "It's alright to be upset~you know, just don't take it out on me." Somehow her voice was both musical and dead flat. Unemotional with a hint of moe weeb. Z continued to shift through the papers in the file bluntly pretending to not have heard.

 _1313 Or 404_

 _Oh my dear, which door?_

 _1313 Or 404?_

 _Which door?_

 _To catch the killer._

Z was never this quiet, and their assistant knew that. But, of course she would be upset. After all, it didn't take L to figure out who the Wara Ningyo Serial Killer was. Beyond's hints were less than subtle and from his first murder it was all but clear what was going on. A majority of the Wammy House's special cases could see just who Beyond was challenging, certainly enough so that they had no business getting involved.

However, for Z and her assistant this was more than just a squabble outside the orphanage. As the assistant liked to say, this was a battle of their "senpai"s. The assistant was raised to be the left hand of L, while Watari acted as the right. And of course Z was meant to be the hands of L's clones and once future successors, A and B. But with one dead and the other on his path to being caught Z was now independently rouge.

Senpai. Z cringed at the use of such a high school term. She refused to refer to L and Beyond with such a ludicrous title, regardless of how much her assistant insisted. Although naturally the title rang with some truth – with both elders squaring off in Los Angeles the two were inclined to come as close to the case as possible without touching it. And it had been driving Z mad.

 _Beyond Birthday will be caught._

 _Will be caught._

 _Will be caught._

 _Beyond Birthday will be caught._

 _Worlds perfect crime._

Beyond was loosing, of course. Sources kept them up to date, and when Z realized who L enlisted as his legs for this case, she knew it was the last straw in the hat. Naomi Misora? Surely it was no coincidence that L pick Naomi. She came in high recommendation from L's left hand - whom had presently slid back in the other room - which among her other duties kept updated files on the most promising of agents, all while never taking her ears off of whatever anime sat in front of her. Currently of which was 'Saint Seiya', who's soundtrack emitted from the nearby room. It was ironic that Z's own friend would be the leading cause of Beyond's demise.

Of course, that was Beyond's fault. He should have prepared better.

 _Flames will punish searing flesh._

 _Searing flesh._

 _Searing flesh._

 _Flames will burn his mortal flesh._

 _Caught in the act._

Naomi Misora and Rue Ryuzaki were searching for the next victim. This meant Beyond – the killer – was on the verge of defeat. Z wasn't sure just how close or how far the pair was, but she could make a calculated guess. Minutes, hours, maybe even right this very second. It could be that right now, as Z returned Quarter Queen's file to it's place and ripped another stick of gum from the package as if it were a cigarette, B was getting caught. B was attempting to make his great escape. B was attempting to orchestrate the perfect crime.

B was failing.

 _Beyond Birthday shall do his time._

 _Do his time._

 _Do his time._

 _Beyond Birthday can't see his time._

 _Red, red eyes._

Averting her eyes away, Z closed the file for the last time. Believe Bridesmaid, Quarter Queen, and Backyard Bottomslash had all been chosen carefully for their roles in the twisted game of Beyond Birthday's. However, their deaths would without a doubt be in vain. From here, Beyond would serve his time in prison as a serial killer, and would be added to the list of criminals who failed to best the great Detective L. As far as Z was concerned, this was the end, the last chapter. The curtains would fade out for good. Beyond Birthday had no idea when he would die, and no one dared mention the clock hanging over L's head. Sometimes is seemed like the two would never die.

Of course, it didn't Shinigami Eyes to see that time would run out sooner than anyone was ready for.

 _What awaits him? Only death._

 _Only death._

 _Only death._

 _New worlds "god" at his "best"._

 _My dear BB._


End file.
